gleefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Blog utilisateur:Chigusa/Répliques Glee
Coucou!!! ça fait longtemps que je voulais le faire mais par flemme/manque de temps/gleekage, je ne le fais que maintenant. Je voulais lister quelques répliques cultes de Rachel et cie. Moi je mets celles que j'aime et si jamais vous en avez, je suis preneuse aussi! Pour l'instant je fais juste les personnages principaux et je rajouterai au fur et à mesure! Pour info, je préfère la VO vu la traduction approximative qu'on peut avoir des fois. Rachel *Look, I know what I'm talking about! I won my first dance competition when I was three months old! *You're very talented. I should know, I'm very talented too. * Girls want sex just as much as guys do! *Thank you so much, it really is a pleasure. While the boys chose a selection of songs that cast an eye inward on the irresponsible life choices and sexual hunger of today’s modern teens, we have chosen a selection of songs that speaks to the nation as a whole during these troubling times of economic uncertainty and unbridled social woe, because if there’s two things America needs right now it’s sunshine and optimism...Also angels. *I need applause to live. *I'm pretty sure she just stole my comforter. *Being a part of something special makes you special, right? *I've never noticed this before because he's always trying to destroy my career, but Mr. Schu has really pretty eyes. *Don't you get it? No matter how rich, or famous, or successful I become...when it comes to you, I'm...I'm always gonna be that moon-eyed girl who freaked you out at our first glee rehearsal. You were the first boy who made me feel loved, and sexy, and visible. You are my first LOVE, and I want, more than anything, for you to be my last. But I can't do this anymore. At least not now. We're done. Finn *"Hey, guys, how's it going? God, it's a beautiful day. Let's run through the number. I can't wait to do the number. I'm ready and excited. Are you guys? stand up. come on. Let's get this joint jumping." *"I never noticed how nice Rachel's butt is.......... Oh crap I think Quinn knows I'm lookin at it...." *"It looks like a peacock died on your head" (4x09) *"Hello. Hey, hum, I’m right here. Would you guys mind, like, including me in your conversations?" *I have to go, they'll think I'm pooping. * "You and I both know how this thing ends. I don't know how, or when, and I don't care where you're living or what dope you're shacked up with. You're my girlfriend. We are endgame. I know that and you know that." * "Rachel Berry, will you marry me ?" *"Well, when I first joined, I thought you were kind of insane. I mean, you talk way more than you should and to be honest, I looked under the bed to see if you were hiding there. But...then I heard you sing and you touched something in me." *"I am a leader. It's who I am. It's who I wanna be." Quinn *"People think you're gay now, Finn. And you know what that makes me? Your big, gay beard!" Puck *"Are you questioning my badassness? Have you seen my guns?" *"I love the days when I don't wear underwear.... full commando...." *Get ready black girl from Glee club whose name I can't remember right now. The Puckster is about to make you his. Kurt *"Oh bambi... I cried so hard when those hunters shot your mommy..." *"My body is like a rum chocolate souffle. If I don't warm it up right, it won't rise." *We all know I'm more popular than Rachel, and I dress better than her. *Mercedes is black, I'm gay: We make culture. *"No, she's dead ; this is her son" *"You smell like Craigslist" *"Sorry, I couldn't hear you : I was distracted by your giant horse teeth" *"Hi, I'm Kurt Hummel and I'll be auditionning for the role of kicker" *I'm gay. *Bitch took my pillow. *''You're a hag, you're hagged out, you're in love with Blaine and it's creepy : STOP !"'' *''"What.. you... uh ? Did you Vapo-rape my ex-boyfriend ? Don't walk away from me Tina Chen-Chang"'' Artie *"I wanna be very clear: I still have the use of my penis." *"Her ears should get to park in my handicap spot" Tina *When does Asian Santa arrive? *Blaine is my boo. *Bye, white people. *"My eyes, are up here ! I am a person with feelings, get out of my grill ! I am a powerful woman, and my growing feminism will cut you in half like the righteous blade of equality !" *"I love wearing champagne bubbles. I get to express a whole different side of myself. Because even though I'm painfully shy and obsessed with death, I'm a really effervescent person." *"My parents won't even let me watch Twilight. My mom says she thinks Kristen Stewart seems like a bitch." *"I think he thinks vampires are real." *"Why does the couples therapy have to be Asian ?" *"Shut up. With your bone structure, you could totally pull off a Rosemary's Baby look. I'm going to look like Jackie Chan." *"Excuse me from gym all year or I'll drain your spicy, curry blood." *"I just want a song." *"Oh, well, then just call Santana back from Kentucky again 'cause apparently she's better than anyone who's actually enrolled here." *"Blaine has an awesome body and a perky and delicious behind that looks like it got baked to perfection by some sort of master chef..." *"I'm all out of soup !" *"That seems a little Tina Cohen-Chang. Respect." *"Hashtag Glee Hates Girls." Santana *"I've gotta gay...go ! Go. I've gotta go" *Just because I hate everybody doesn't mean they have to hate me too. *I just try to be really, really honest with people when I think that they suck. *Wanky. *I love you so much. *I'm not making out with you because I'm in love with you. *I hated everyone in this club. *You don't have to say anything, Brittany. *"Are you sure it just isn't Britney 3.0 week in Glee club?" ( *"A baby? With who's vagina?" *"So where are you from Doctor Who ?" *"Oh crap, I think I just realized I’m gonna miss you. Oh God, say something irritating so I can get the taste of this out of my head, please." *"Let me break it down for you, from one bitch to another." *"See, The Troubletones are three F's, Fierce, Femme, Phenomenal !" *"Because you're a crazy evil bitch !" *"Today is your lucky day, because Auntie Snicks just arrived on the Bitch Town Express. Now my suggestion is that we drag him, bound and gagged, to a tattoo parlor for a tramp stamp that reads ‘Tips Appreciated’ or ‘Congratulations, You’re My 1,000th Customer'" *"I’d throw this mocha in your face, but it’s not nearly scalding enough" *"I counted the number of times you’d smile at me, and I’d die on days that you didn’t." *"Britt' and I are gay and Mercedes is black, so kicking us out would be a hate crime" *"While there’s nothing I’d love more than having two pretty ponies serenade me, I think we’d get further staging a gel-ervention for Blaine than singing lady music" *"Your hideous bowties are provoking me" *"Every time he opens his dream boat acapella mouth, you're just itching to kick him right in the Warblers" *"This is toned down. In the original, the unicorn was riding you" *"We joined Cheerios together, we joined Glee club together, we all slept with Puckerman the same year. We're like besties for life." *"Look, I've got a bar of soap and a bottle of peroxide with your name on it in my locker. Come on, Quinn. You can't break up the Unholy Trinity." *"What difference does it make? Everyone knows my role here is to look hot." Brittany *"I find recipes confusing." *You look terrible. I look awesome. *I had a cold and I took all my antibiotics at the same time and I forgot how to leave. *I'm pretty sure my cat is reading my diary. *"Did you know that dolphins are just gay sharks?" Blaine *Kurt, will you marry me ? *Kurt, there’s a moment you say, "Oh, there you are. I’ve been looking for you forever." Watching you do Blackbird this week, that was that moment for me... About you. You move me, Kurt. And this duet would just be an excuse to spend more time with you. *We met right here. I took this man's hand and we ran down that hallway. And for those that know me, I'm not in the habit of taking people's hands I've never met before but I think that my soul knew something that my mind and body didn't know yet. It knew that our hands were meant to hold each other, fearlessly and forever, which is why it's never really felt like I've been getting to know you, it's always felt like I was remembering you from something. As if every lifetime you and I have lived, we've chosen to come back and find each other and fall in love all over again, over and over for all eternity. And I just feel so lucky that I found you so soon in this lifetime because all I want to do, all I've ever wanted to do is spend my life loving you. So Kurt Hummel, my amazing friend, my one true love, will you marry me? *"If he and I got married, the GAP would give me a fifty percent discount" *Never brush after your gel. Disaster. *Um yeah, that's why they invented masturbation. *I'm not very good at romance. * "This is just bros helping bros" (4x14) "You have an amazing personality. You have all of your impressions and all of your... impressions !" (5x02) "Is that a bear I'm hiding behind ?" (3x18) Mike Jesse *"’Ve got a full ride to a little school called the University of California, Los Angeles. Maybe you’ve heard of it? ...It’s in Los Angeles." Sam *"I'm Sam. Sam I am. And I don't like Green Eggs and Ham." *"Lor menori. It means you have pretty eyes." *"I don't dye my hair!" *"I joined up because I’m new here and you said it would make me popular, and now you’re telling me it’s gonna get me killed." *"I gave him my word. In my world, that’s that." *"It's gonna be ab-ulous." *"Is there a way I could wear some gold board shorts or something? These are really short. I’m afraid I’m going to show off some nuttage." *"Damn those cool ranch Doritos." *"Okay, I've never actually hit a Civil Service worker with my car though." *"Chapstick. Lots of Chapstick." *"I'm pretty, but I ain't dumb." *"Who is more rock n roll than Justin Bieber ? No one. That's who." *"What's a debate ?" *"What do you mean, Pilgrim ?" *"Hey, uh, just curious. Are you gonna go over to his house and straddle him while he's passed out and rub some ointment on chest ?" *"We're like Wolverine & Cyclops" *"Dude, put some pants on, I need to talk to you" *"Um, dude, um... please, tell me that, that is only a pack of Life Savers in your pocket !" *"No. Oh noo. I mean, he wants to do me, but we're just friends." Mercedes *As soon as I get my record deal, I'm not speaking to any of you. *Preach. Marley Burt *"I can't be your dad, but I'll be her hero for as long as she'll take me." *"I hate Duke like I hate the Nazis." *"I don't know what two guys do when they're together. You know I sat through that whole Brokeback Mountain, from what I gather, something went down in the tent." *"New York is filled with people like you. People who aren't afraid to be different. You're going to feel at home there. And if you're not scared, it just means you're not sticking out your neck far enough." *"You kidding, or you nuts ?" *"When two people love each other the way you two do, everything works out." Cooper *"Screaming all my lines. Because, I'm really intense and the things I'm feeling are really intense ! Because I'm a really intense actor !" *"The key to a dramatic scene is pointing" *"Things are serious : a man in a dress is dead" *"Hold on a sec, I want to remember this emotion so I can use it in a scene some day." Jake Ryder Wade/Unique Dottie *Vote for Tina, don't be racist. If you don't vote for Tina, you're racist. Sebastian *"The last time I was there, I met the man of my dreams on the dance floor…We broke up about twenty minutes after we met." *"Oh, hey, Kurt, I didn't recognize you. You are wearing boy clothes for once." *Doesn't bother me if it doesn't bother you. Wes * "I will have order !" Thad *"You mock us, sir !" Will Sue *"I don't trust a man with curly hair. I can't help but picture little birds laying sulfurous eggs in there, and it disgusts me." *I haven't had a solid meal since 1987. *You don't deserve the power of Madonna... simply put, you have all the sexuality of all those pandas down at the zoo, who refuse to mate. *''"It's in my DNA to be intense, okay, just like it's in Porcelain's DNA to poop rainbow glitter."'' Catégorie:Billets de blog